1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits and, more specifically, the present invention relates to adjusting a reference in an electrical circuit.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuit controllers for switching power supplies use references such as reference voltages and reference currents to detect when internal and external parameters reach particular values. For example, a signal that senses a current in a switch is sometimes compared to a reference in order for a controller to switch off a power switch when the current exceeds a maximum value. Or, a signal proportional to a duty ratio may be compared to a reference so the controller can prevent the duty ratio from exceeding a maximum value. In another example, a signal proportional to an input voltage is compared to a reference to disable operation of a circuit when the input voltage is too high or too low.
Oftentimes, a reference current or reference voltage needs to be adjusted for a particular application or a transient operating condition. In many cases, the reference needs to be changed in response to an external component or a dynamic stimulus. In addition, it is often desirable to adjust the reference between two values. Known techniques, however, for providing an integrated circuit solution can be costly.